networkedlifeq21fandomcom-20200213-history
Networked.life.q21 Wikia
='Welcome to the Special Topics in Communications: Networks - Q21 Wikia'= Instructions The final project (required only from the graduate students) is a student-selected research project that applies networking principles in our everyday applications by looking at how our world is connected socially, strategically and technologically and why it matters. In other words you need to propose a Q21 similar to the 20Q to be covered in this course that utilizes networking concepts to address the proposed question. The proposal should be 1-2 pages and should provide a detailed description of the question you are trying to address. You should convince the reader that the problem addressed plays a significant role in our networked life. You should also state what you plan to deliver at the end of the project. You should include a short list of references that are related to your project. If it is a joint project, you should state the planned division of work. I will give you feedback on your proposal. Be careful not to propose an overly ambitious project since everything must be done within the semester. The final project could be a collaborative project with at most three students. If a collaborative project is pursued, the scope of the project is expected to be about twice that of a one-student project, and the works of each student must be clearly stated so that I can grade them separately. Start immediately with your project! Think about what you want to do. You are encouraged to discuss with the instructor about your plans.. Wiki page You need to create a wiki page for your proposed Q21. It should be similar format to the course book chapters but not included the advanced materials. In your wiki page you need to create 2 examples with solutions similar to the ones in the 20Q textbook. ='Question 21'= Does your website recommend you the right product? by Harpreet Kaur and Rajath Mavathur Basavaraj Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article Formal Specification of an Electronic Payment System by Rashmi Gudipati, Naga Sai Praveen Pannala Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article HOW DO GOOGLE,BING AND YAHOO SEARCH ENGINES WORK? WHO IS WINNING THE SEARCH WAR? by LakshmiChaitanya Madiraju Sri Rohith Talluri Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How ANN predicts Stock Market Indices ? by Vidya Sagar Reddy Gopala, Deepak Ramu Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How are Microgrid Networks Optimized to Prevent Voltage and Frequency Droop? by Manroop S. Turna, Brian L. Wright With the advent of multiple small generators and energy storage devices in the modern power network, innovative solutions to the unique problems and opportunities of these new systems must be found. One of these problems (or opportunities) is the issue of how to correct voltage and frequency droop in distributed Microgrids. This paper describes some of the methods that can be used to help mitigate this issue. Read the Full Article HOW DO TWEETS BECOME TREND? by Deepshikha Balasubramanian, Sanjitha Ranganath, Rutuja Mulay Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How does an airport manages multiple flights? by Abhimanyu Tripathi, Manasa Thatipamula Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How does Facebook recommend a friend to you? by Yefa Mai, Vishal Bhatt, Sukhman Sidhu Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How does FEDEX or UPS decide the optimal way to deliver packages? by Anil Kumar Gowda Thammaiah, Sunil Golla Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article HOW DOES SHAZAM UNIQUELY IDENTIFY A TRACK? by Jay Sharma, Omkar Murkumbi Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How does Uber’s surge price vary at different times? by Rijutha Datla, Rishika Datla Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How ISPs manage Routing Traffic? by Abhilasha Dave, Rithika Shyam Chari, Swati Chaturvedi Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How To Control Airport Congestion ? by Tanmayee Tankasali, Thiriveedhi Srinidhi Keshav Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How to Position and Localize Indoors where GPS Can't Work? by Bhanu Sharma, Supanpreet Kaur, Karan Pahwa Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article The Shortest Path algorithm in the Public Transportation Model by Yuquan Yang, Yuxia Bai Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article WHAT IS THE PRINCIPLE BEHIND FREQUENCY ALLOCATION? by Jyotsna Yallapragada, Sravya Bolla Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse